TranZit
TranZit is a new Zombies game mode introduced in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. So far only the map Green Run is available on TranZit and different locations are accessible by the bus or on foot. TranZit has rounds, and functions like a regular zombies game aside from the size and some of the new features. A new feature, buildables, allows the player to build items in game. Examples include Pack-a-Punch Machine; a wind turbine-like handheld power source; an electric trap; improvised machine gun turret; and a Zombie Shield, a different version of the assault shield. Players can also add upgrades to the bus or inside the diner. Two new types of enemies appear, the Denizens of the Forest and The Avogadro. Tranzit takes place at a burned out county, set after the events of Moon and Nuketown Zombies. (Which take place at the same time.) You play as four survivors named Abigail "Misty" Briarton, Marlton Johnson, Samuel J. Stuhlinger, and Russman and you are able to ride a bus to try and survive. You start out in the Bus Depot, and go to these four other separate locations: *Diner *Farm *Power Station *Town The bus driver, a droid who looks no better than his bus. If he is excessively attacked or harassed, he will forcefully eject the players attacking him out of the bus. He may also lock the doors, shake the bus rapidly, drive past stopping points, and leave without honking to let you know. He also seems to be faulty, saying that the locations are factual places such as the Grand Canyon, Groom Lake and more. He is capable of swearing. Hitting him with an EMP will fry his circuits, making the bus stuck for a period of time. Additionally, there are some new features, *The Fridge in Farm, which allows the player(s) to store a gun for future use. *The Bank Vault in the Bank in Town, which allows the player(s) to deposit and withdraw points for future use. It also must be opened to access the Pack-a-Punch Machine room's entrance. *The Point Transporter in the Bank in Town. This allows you to transport points to other players via power-up, in 1000 points increments. Weapons Off-Wall *M14 - 500 points - Inside the bus stop, between a notice board and some lockers *Olympia - 500 points - Inside the bus stop, opposite the door *M16 - 1200 points - In the tunnel halfway between the Bus Depot and the Diner *MP5 - 1000 points - Inside the Diner near Speed Cola *Galvaknuckles - 6000 points - On the Diner's roof, only accessible if the diner gets upgraded with the inner ladder of the bus *Remington 870 MCS - 1500 points - In the barn at the Farm *Claymore - 1000 points - In the shed located at the farm *AK-74u - 1200 points - On the side of the entry to the Power Plant *Bowie Knife - 3000 points - Inside the Hunter's Cabin between the Power Station and Town *Semtex - 250 points - Inside the town's 'Rare Books' store across the mystery box location, straight across the lava pit in front of the parked bus. Door opened with turbine *B23R - On the ceiling of the bus, towards the back Mystery Box *MTAR *S12 *Ray Gun *Ray Gun Mark II (Only available after downloading Vengeance map pack) *Monkey Bomb *M8A1 *FAL *Galil *EMP Grenade *RPD *HAMR *Chicom CQB *DSR 50 *Barrett M82A1 *Type 25 *Five-Seven *Five-Seven Dual Wield *Executioner *Python *KAP-40 *M1216 *SMR *RPG *War Machine *Ballistic Knife Buildables *The Turbine is built from the Mannequin, Model Plane Tail, and Fan, all which are be found in the starting room where players spawn in the gas station. The turbine can be used to power the Perks-a-Cola machines before the power is turned on at the Power Station and to open certain doors. The Turbine is also used to provide power to the Electric Trap and Turret, two other buildables, and to open the Secret Vault at the bank in the Town where the Pack-a-Punch can be built. *The Zombie Shield is built from the Car Door and the Dolly, the car door is located either in the shop portion of the gas station or the room to the right of the workers' bench, the dolly is found inside the Diner. It is similar to the Assault Shield in the way that it is used. Players do not gain points for killing zombies with it and their backs will be protected. *The Turret is built from the Lawn Mower, RPD, and Ammo Pouch, all which are found at the Farm. Power from a Turbine is required for operation. *The Power Switch is built from the Forearm, Switch Lever, and Switch Panel, all which are found in the underground portion of the Power Station. Once the Power Switch is built and activated, green street lamps along the bus routes are lit and all of the Perks-a-Cola machines across Green Run are powered on. The power can be turned off, as well, at which point all perks will dim. *The Electric Trap is built from three pieces, all which are found in the brick building at the Power Station. It requires power from a Turbine to operate. *The Jet Gun is built from the Gauge, Motorcycle Handlebar, Wires, and Jet Engine on the bench in the Town at the Bar. These pieces are scattered around the map. The Jet engine is always in the tunnel between the Bus Station and the Diner, the Gauge is typically inside the Cabin between the Power Station and the Town, the Wires are located in the brick building at the Power Station, and the Motorcycle handlebar is located at Nacht Der Untoten. *The Pack-a-Punch Machine is built from the three pieces of the machine, all found within the Secret Vault at the bank once this area is opened. *The Bus can be upgraded by adding on up to three parts, which also earns you the "Undead Man's Party Bus" Trophy. The Ladder can be attached to the back left of the bus and once attached allows players to climb on top of the bus. The Escape Ladder can be attached to the emergency exit hatch in the inside of the bus and allows players to climb on top of the bus from the inside. Alternatively, the Escape Ladder can instead be installed inside the Diner which opens the Diner's roof, allowing Galvaknuckles to be purchased. The Plow can be attached to the front of the bus and doing so prevents zombies from jumping onto the front of the bus. These parts are found randomly in the power-required rooms of the Bus stop, Diner, Farm and Town. Gallery TranZit Map BOII.png|An overview of TranZit. Zombies Tranzit BOII.jpg|TranZit Bus Stop Zombies Tranzit BOII.jpg|Bus Stops ZomB Diner.jpg|The Diner Diner TranZit BOII.jpg|Diner In the Garage.jpg|The Garage Da FREEDGE.jpg|The Fridge in Natch.jpg|Nacht der Untoten in Green Run ZomB.jpg|A Zombie in the Power Station PAP.jpg|The Pack-a-Punch Machine in the secret vault Trivia *This is the third time in the Zombies mode where a female character is playable, the first being with Sarah Michelle Gellar in Call of the Dead, and second being Samantha Maxis in Moon after completing Richtofen's Grand Scheme. *The letters on the diner sign say "North Highway Diner", but only six letters light up, making it say "Now Die". Underneath this sign should read "OPEN 24 HOURS" but instead reads "ON 4 U" as only these 4 characters are lit. *On this map it is possible to access a small portion of Nacht der Untoten. *In the Town there is a sign which only has the letters lit up to create the word "Moon". *The fog was added to the map because PS3/Xbox hardware was unable to handle the full map being visible. *In the tunnel between the Bus Depot and Diner, the player can get off the bus without having to deal with Denizen, like the other locations, although the bus does not stop here. There is nothing there except from a purchasable M16 on the wall and a piece of the Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23. Sometimes there is the planks, a part used to make the navigation table. *The Bus driver can be disabled through being shocked by the Electro-Boss, Avogadro. He will cease to function and the bus will stop wherever you are at that point in time. *This is the first time in Zombies where the player can turn off the power after it has been turned on. *When the bus leaves with players on it, any remaining zombies or all zombies will begin to sprint faster than in previous maps after the bus, when the bus stops, they cease to sprint this fast, and will return to their normal speeds. *There are many posters in the spawn area, one of which shows the obelisk (needed for the easter egg) with the words POWER! under it. *The stepladder that attaches to the side of the bus goes on backwards, it should face the other way. *There are many skulls in the Cabin, and all of which appear to be either that of gorillas or apes. *Some guns were meant to be in Green Run (as heard from quotes of the mystery box), but were left out due to the game's release *In the secret vault under the Bank there are cages that are broken apart. These are be the cages of the Denizens. Category:Tranzit Category:Canon Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Category:Weapons Category:Treyarch Maps Category:Treyarch Category:Canon Weapons Category:Canon Maps Category:Canon Enemies